


Will You Shut That Damn Dog Up

by skwidneato



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Rape, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Dogs, F/M, Not actually though, Swearing, lots of barking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skwidneato/pseuds/skwidneato
Summary: Reader is sick and tired of her upstairs neighbor's dog's barking. Like, goddamn she just wants to sleep, ya know?





	Will You Shut That Damn Dog Up

She was barking again.

For the third night this week his dog barked you awake. You had been peacefully wrapped up in your pile of blankets and his damn rottweiler or german sheppard or, well, whatever was barking its head off. 

You rolled over to look at your alarm clock. It was 5:00. At least it was the weekend so you didn’t have work. Might as well just get up and do your run early. Maybe you could avoid him on his run. You would definitely miss giving him your morning death glare though. He might be one fine-ass man but that damn dog would be the end of you. 

The young woman rolled out of bed and flopped onto the floor. The loud thump made it go off in a new fury though and you let out a strangled sob of frustration. “Why god why?’’ you thought, “Why won’t he get that thing under control?” You walked into the bathroom, flipping the light on and if George Romero didn’t roll in his grave over those dark circles, then that dog was a mute. Brushing your teeth she heard the dog start to quiet down and then some shuffling. 

The man with the dog lived one floor above you and he seemed to be quite an early riser. You may hate his dog, but you really couldn’t hate him. He was just too damn fine. Those beautiful brunette locks, those rippling muscles, and god, his eyes … a lady could get lost in those beauties. You would know because you had actually gone upstairs one day to confront him.

~~~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

You slammed on the door, just sending the dog into a frenzy afresh. The damned dog woke you up at 3 o’ goddamned clock and you need your sleep damnit. Standing there waiting for the door to open, fists clenched, you considered calling the police over all this damned barking. 

The door creaked open and you were absolutely floored. Before you stood an absolutely wonderfully made man. He wore a worn red henley and had some grey sweatpants slung low on his hips, showing just a bare sliver of skin. His eyes were sleepy and stared at you accusingly, but widened a little when he got a look at you “You wake me up at 3:00 jus’ ta check me out or do ya got a better reason.” he questioned. You barely registered this when you saw, what looked like a metal left arm. 

Your eyes back snapped up to his and you ground out “You fucking wish!” forgetting about his metal appendage imediately. His eyebrows raised at your early morning fury and cursing. “That goddamn dog of yours is beyond out of control!” He leaned forward a little, hand gripping the doorframe quite hard. “What are you going to do about it?” he asked, with more than a little poison in his words. “Maybe I’ll go see the landlord and maybe I’ll see your ass get kicked out!’’ you bit back. “You live below me right?” he questioned “Appartment 326?” 

You squinted. “What does that have to do with anything?” He looked over your shoulder and then back at you, “I can and will break into your apartment and set my dog onto your cat and have it ripped to shreds.” You stepped back, “What the fuck? What did she do to you? She makes no noise whatsoever!” “Well your precious little kitty must get possessed every day because I’m guessing when you leave satan takes over and causes her to howl for no reason.” he snarled “I don’t think either of our pets are saints, doll” You narrowed your eyes at him. “Well at least she doesn’t “turn into satan” at three in the fucking morning” you of course added in finger quotes. 

At this point in time his next-door neighbor leaned out of his door, squinting, but his eyes widened when he looked at you. “Hey Bucky, could you two continue this lovers’ spat inside? Or like not continue it?” You looked at your now named enemy. “Well, Bucky,” you spat his name out “I’m going to leave now because I am a considerate neighbor, concerned about noise levels. And get your fucking dog under control.” you spun around on your heel prepared to storm off, but what he said next floored you. “Well at least I had the decency to put pants on before speaking to strangers.” You slowly looked down and realised that, oh my god you are not wearing pants. Just your black, jesus christ, it was the nice black undies. 

You slowly turned back to see him lounging against the door frame, smirk on his face and a dog snoot on his thigh from the demon dog sneaking a peek outside. “Please tell me this is a dream.” you plead, shoulders up in prime cringing position. “Sorry doll,” he laughed through his damned smirk “but with an ass like that this could be.” Your cheeks were red with more than anger now and with a squeak, you scurried to the stairs wasting no time waiting for the elevator. 

“Thanks for the show darlin’” he called out after you.

~~~

You cringed thinking about it and spat out the toothpaste. You scurried back to your room to slip on a sports bra, tank top, and yes, some pants. You went into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster. You could hear the sound of pipes shuddering from a sink and smirked. Seems like good ol’ Buck couldn’t sleep though the barking tonight, or well, today. The toast popped up and you put a bit of butter on it while your cat jumped up on the counter. She rubbed against your arm as you munched on your toast and you scratched behind her ears. She started to purr and you chuckled a bit. “Stupid bucky doesn’t know what he’s talking about” she let out a little mrow in agreement “You’re no satan, you’re my little angel aren’t you?” 

You spent a few more moments baby-talking the kitty before grabbing your keys and phone before heading out of the door. You started down the stairs, with its dead roaches and peeling paint, fluorescent bulbs flickering. You shuddered at a particularly large dead roach when you heard the door from the floor above you open and shut with a loud slam. “Oh my god that better not be that fucking gorgeous asshole.” you picked up a little speed, hoping against hope to make it out of the back stairwell and onto the street before he caught up with you.  
Sadly, lady luck was not with you that morning and “that gorgeous asshole” breezed past you. “How you doin’ sweetcheeks” he laughed as he passed. You groaned at the obvious reference and tried to ignore him. “Maybe I could get you to make those sounds some other time?” he called from the bottom of the stairs and he pushed out the door. 

“Fuck me!” you groaned and continued down the stairs, now with a bit of a slump in your shoulders. “Might be a looker, but that don’t give anybody an excuse to be such an ass.” you muttered to yourself bitterly, pushing the heavy metal door open. 

“Heard what you said and I think you know where I stand on that.” Bucky’s rich voice startled you, “and I didn’t know you thought I was a looker!” he was leaned on the brick wall of your building, arms crossed with a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Your cheeks decided to flare red and you glowered at him, turned away and walked off a ways. You had stretched in your apartment to avoid any comments from a certain someone when touching your toes, so you started off at a steady jog. 

The morning air was cool on your warm cheeks as you jogged along. You prefer to not listen to music, finding that it distracts you from your surroundings so you listened to the city waking up. Cars were starting and you could hear some quiet pigeon cooing high above you on the power lines. The sun had yet to rise, so the alleys were bathed still in the night’s shadow so you steered clear from the edges of the streetlights’ soft glow, keeping well inside their borders. 

After a few minutes of jogging, you pick up the pace a little and start running, feet pounding the pavement, and your breath starting to pick up. You ran for quite a while, covering quite a lot of ground, but you started to slow down to start the cool down portion of your morning workout. You realised that you weren’t quite sure where you were. You had grown up in Brooklyn, but there were a few parts that you still got a little turned around in and you slowed down to look for some landmarks. You were looking for a certain deli, that you thought for sure was around here when you felt a hand snake around your waist and before you could cry out another hand was over your mouth. “Don’t say a word, baby” a slimy voice croaked into your ear, “everythin’s gonna be fine just calm down.” 

At this point those words were useless, and you were about to start hyperventilating. You had always heard about these things happening, but you just didn’t think it would happen to you. He had dragged you back into the dark alley he had slithered out of and spun you around, pressed against the dirty brick wall. The greasy man now had a knife to your neck. “Don’t you worry babe, I’ll make it feel good for ya.” He leaned forward, now palming your breast. “I’ve had plenty of practice.” You grimaced and pulled back as far as you could, head now scraping against the wall. Tears were now leaking down your face as he used the knife to rip your shirt up from the bottom hem. “Aw girlie, don’t cry now” your bra was now exposed and he pulled the knife away and up to your face. His breath stank as he whispered “It’ll be alright” and used the knife to scrape a tear off your cheek, also leaving a little track of blood.

You closed your eyes and decided to just accept your fate. That never came? A loud oomf was heard and the disgusting pressure and heat left your shaking body. You collapsed without the support and fell to the ground, the tatters of your shirt around you. Your hands scraped, you pushed up off of the ground to see something you never thought you would see.

Bucky was on top of the would-be offender, beating his face to a pulp with his metal arm. He was absolutely destroying the man’s face. Then it clicked. It was him. Bucky was THE Bucky. The man who used to be an assassin against his will, of course. What was that organazation called agian? Hyper? Hydro? Hydra? Oh yes, that’s it, Hydra. 

You stumbled over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Bucky,” you whispered “please, stop.” He immediately stopped and looked over his shoulder at your pleading face. His eyes were somewhere else. Somewhere you could only imagine. He blinked and registered the small trickle of blood on your cheek. “You’re hurt.” he whispered. 

You felt the small cut on your cheek when you smirked a little. “I’m fine.” you croaked out, “Just a little shaken up, I think.” He eyed you a for a second then glanced down at the man beneath him who seemed to be barely breathing before seeming to make a decision. “Okay” he said finally, “Just give me a second. He stood up, pulled out his phone and texted someone. You couldn’t see who the contact was exactly, but you could guess it rhymed with Leave Rogers. He put his phone back up and held his hand out. You looked at his hand, then at him, then down at your shirt that was really more of a shrug at this point. Bucky made this realization at that moment. “Hold on” he murmured, then pulled off his own dark blue shirt and handed it to you, revealing a torso that, if you weren’t so shaken up, would have left you immobile. It was like seeing a marble statue, carved by Michelangelo himself, if not for the marring scars where his metal arm connected with the flesh of his shoulder. 

Your eyes broke away from the unique sight and you smiled a little and accepted the shirt from his outstretched hand, slipping it on over your head. “You know I would have prefered to see you in my clothes in a much different situation.” he smiled, seeing how the shirt swallowed your smaller frame. If anyone else had tried a comment like that in this situation, you would have knocked them out, but Bucky had grown on you and you just smiled up at him. “I think that could be arranged.” you smirked, joking right back. He chuckled and you both started walking back to your building. 

“How did you find me?” you whispered looking down at the ground. He took a long time to respond and you almost thought he didn’t hear you. “I had a bad feeling when I watched you jog off and ‘specially with how dark it was.” You shouldn’t have doubted his superpowered hearing. “Thank you.” you whispered. 

When you got back to the stairwell, the sun was just coming up. It kissed the rooftops of the buildings around you and lit the puddles in the gutters on fire. The windows in every building burned in the early morning sunlight. It was truly a sight to behold, but your limbs were heavy and you just wanted to sleep. Bucky unlocked the back door and you dragged your feet in behind him, dreading the climb you were about to have to make. Bucky seemed to sense this and all the sudden you were swept up into his arms. At first you were surprised and a little alarmed but right now, you needed some human contact and you relaxed and put your arms around his shoulders. Before you knew it you had fallen asleep in his arms, relaxed and content. 

~~~

You felt something cold and wet on your foot. It shocked you and you squeaked a bit, pulling whatever covers were around you up to your chin and balling your legs up to your chest. It was then you realised that you were not in your bed. These were not your sheets, this was not your mattress, and these were NOT your pillows. Yours were much softer, thank you. Then the memories of earlier came rushing back to you. Oh. You must be in Bucky’s bed. You gave the pillow an experimental sniff, just to see, then burying your face in it. Wow, why did it smell so good? What’s up with that? You stretched out again, taking a moment to enjoy this a moment.

Then you heard a snuffling noise. Something that sounded suspiciously like … a dog. You sat up immediately, ramrod straight. An admittedly smaller than you thought dog was sitting near the foot of the bed on the floor. A surprisingly cute bull terrier was wagging its tail like mad, staring up at you almost expectantly. Your brows creased in confusion. Based on the barks, you assumed a much larger, scarier dog but looking at the culprit you were surprised to feel an almost instant liking to this dog. It’s tongue was lolling out of its mouth when it let out a surprisingly loud bark. Ah, there’s the monster you were waiting for, but now you know it, it’s not as bad. You leaned over and gave him? Nope, her, a behind-the-ear scratch. 

You swung your legs over to the edge of the bed and stood up, letting out a strained little mewl when you stretched. “Let’s go find Bucky, huh?” you said to your new dog buddy. You decided that you liked her enough to give her a second chance. Bucky’s room provided no clue to where he was. No note on the bedstand but there was a simple lamp and a very old looking photo of a younger Bucky and someone who you assumed to be the star-spangled man himself, pre-buffed out it seems. Your phone was on the nightstand though and the time on the screen said 5:00 but this time when you woke up, it was P.M. The rest of the room provided a little info on your savior, like a small pile of books on his dresser and how he lined up all his shoes by the door of his room, which was only slightly open, most likely nosed open by your new buddy.

The door was swung open the rest of the way as you walked out of the room. The layout seemed to be the same as yours. A small hallway that led to a livingroom situation that connected with a small kitchen and the front door. Bucky wasn’t in the kitchen, but he was laid out on the couch, watching tv with the noise turned down and one leg slung over the back of the couch. “Hey sleepin’ beauty.” he greeted you with a gentle smile. You smiled back and the dog ran over to him and jumped up on his stomach, which caused him to let out a breathy oomf. You chuckled and walked over to sit down next to him, with the dog between you. 

“What’s her name?” you asked gently giving the dog scratches all over, to which her tail thumped on the couch happily. “‘Her name’s Tessa.” he said with a lazy smile. You smiled back, “I think I might just like Tessa now.” He looked up at you with a twinkle in his eye, “Oh really? You like my demon dog now?” You frowned “Well I just didn’t know her back then. Now that I know her, I think she might just be alright.” 

You both sat there for a moment, lavishing Tessa with scratches and pets. She seemed to get tired of it for a moment and ran off to go eat or something. That left you and Bucky without a distraction. You sat there for a moment, looking out the window above his shoulder, thinking. “So that whole super soldier thing, huh?” He snorted and you looked at him. “Sorry I thought you were going to say something more… ummm… “ he trailed off for a moment. “Something less straightforward?” you suggested. He nodded looking more than a little amused. “Well you know me, first time we met I showed up in my undies.” you added. At this he bust out laughing and after a moment you started to giggle too. 

Soon you both quieted down and he looked into your eyes, his now swimming in his past. “It’s a pretty long and painful story, doll.” he said “Not exactly what I thought I’d share on the first date.” You raised your eyebrows, “This is a date now?” He smiled again, eyes seemingly twinkling, “How else is a former Hydra assassin supposed to get a date without kidnapping her?” He wasn’t fooling anyone. “First of all, I can see what you’re trying to do, steering me away from what I asked. Second, if we go on a date we gotta have food, that’s like a rule.” he looked away from your eyes chagrined. “And” you added “You don’t gotta share anything you don’t wanna Bucky. I won’t force ya’ to talk, I just wanna hear your side.” 

He looked at you again and shifted a little on the couch, getting more comfortable. You waited patiently for him to settle, not wanting to rush him or anything. “Well it all starts with this skinny punk named Steve.” 

~~~

“And after I came out of cryo in Wakanda, T’challa sent me back to the states, free of all the mines and trigger words Hydra shoved up in my head. I thought Brooklyn was a good place to start, now here I am, and here we are.” He finished his tale and you sat there, chin in hand, leaned up against the back of the couch. “Wow.” you said and rubbed your eyes. You might have cried a little, but there’s no shame in that. “That was... “ “Insanity?” he finished for you. “It wasn’t what I thought at all.” you corrected. 

Just as he opened his mouth to say more, your stomach grumbled loudly and your eyes widened in surprise. It made sense you were starving. You haven’t eaten all day ,except for some toast in the morning. “Hungry?” Bucky smiled at you, eyes crinkling at the corners. “God yes.” was your response. “I’ll order something.” he offered “How about chinese?” “Oh no, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” you said. “It’s no trouble at all,” he said, earnesty in his eye. You looked at him unsure. “Really, stay.” he added. You smiled “Okay sure.”  
Later, after absolutely stuffing yourselves with chinese takeout you were watching some rerun on tv. Well you weren’t really watching, you were talking with the tv on in the background. It’s been awhile since you’ve really hung out with a man, date or otherwise, and Bucky was … different than the guys you remember talking too. Sure you’d had serious boyfriends, maybe a girlfriend or two, but you seemed much more connected than pretty much anyone you’d talked to before. It was doubly weird because you hadn’t even known him for a long time but you were thinking that you liked him. Like quite a bit. And you were okay with that. 

“Well it’s like 12:00, I should probably go see if my cat’s okay and get to bed.” you said rolling your neck over to make eye contact with Bucky. It made you feel strangely buzzy. “Alright,” he sighed, obviously sad you were leaving “If you gotta go” You smiled sadly. “I gotta go.” You stood up, back cracking loudly and bent over to pet Tessa. Her tail thumped the floor and you made your way over to the door, Bucky silently shadowing your movements. Damn, he was quiet. You opened the door and stepped out.

Your back was to Bucky and your back was to him when you felt him lay his hand gently on your shoulder. “Wait.” You turned around to see his lovely grey-blue eyes closer than you've ever seen them. You saw his face really up close actually. Then his lips were on yours and you could feel time slip away like a bra after a long day, it was welcome and a huge relief. Your eyes fluttered closed as you moved your lips against his as his arms snaked around your waist, pulling you tighter to him. Your hands found themselves at the back of his head, running through his hair, and you felt him shiver when you pulled a little. You decided to push forward a little and ran your tongue over the seam of his lips and he opened his lips with a low moan, almost a growl, really. 

“Hey didn’t I tell you two to keep it inside a while ago?” You two broke apart with a soft gasp to see the neighbor from last time. He chuckled a little before muttering “Crazy kids.” and ducking back into his apartment. You looked back up at Bucky, both of you with huge grins on your faces. “D’you wanna come back in?” he asked. “The cat can wait.” You agreed and pushed him back inside his apartment, closing the door behind you.


End file.
